A Beautiful Mess
by InfiniteVale
Summary: That last summer is long gone and high school graduation has finally come. Mitchie has grown up a lot since then and life has changed for everyone we have grown to love. But there are something's in the future that could easily make anyone's life a dream and it can be a nightmare for someone else.


Hello lovelies :) I'm back! And better than ever. So here we go, heart and soul into this story to make it something you might enjoy and be something that gives complete closure to what I had in mind with this story.

If you are a first time reader and you just found this story, catch up with my previous story **One Last Time**.

Remember as always, I am not owner of this franchise. Just a writer.

* * *

><p>||Currently 18; Two years later.||<p>

My second summer at Camp Rock was something taken out of a movie. There was music and singing, some dancing, drama, a vicious villain, a few underdogs turned heroes and a happy ending.

It's already been two years. Long gone are those days of summer, but those memories remain and the way they brought us so much joy is still remembered. And as the years passed, the more I noticed that gone were the days of being a careless teen and where the smallest problem was a pimple or a forgotten locker combination. Where the biggest impression you cared about was the cool kids and wishing that were you sitting at their table. The older I got, the less I cared and I especially stopped caring when I came back from camp. My self-esteem, my confidence and my way of seeing the world had changed so much. So even if I did not like it, I had changed, for good.

While those days are gone, a new day dawns upon us. Today is the day where I walk out of my house a young girl in high school and come back as a graduate, half ecstatic and half scared to death over the future and what lies ahead of me. Ready for everyone to ask me what I have planned for the future and to have a polite smile on my face when they tell me that music will take me nowhere. Nothing can destroy my dreams and the path I'm on.

"Mitchie dear! Are you ready?" My mother said from outside of my door, opening it slightly.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards my desk to grab my cap "Yea mom."

She stood there, smiling and teary eyes. "My baby."

"I'm just graduating high school. I'll still be here mom."

"I am just so proud of you. I'll be waiting in the car with your father. Hurry." She closed the door behind her and I was left alone.

I took my cap and looked at the bulletin board above my desk. There was a pre-grad to-do list, random stubs of movies and other random things and photos that make my day everyday. Leslie and my by the pool taken a few weeks ago, me and my mom, my whole family, and one of my favorite, Shane and me on one of his random visits here during the last few months.

I smiled and walked out of my room and made my way out of the house, cap in hand and smile on my face. Time for a new chapter in my life.

After two hours of getting into our seats and other things like the giving out of awards and thanks and a class slide show, the final moments was close. As our valedictorian gave his speech, I grabbed Leslies hand and smiled at her, mouthing a silent "We made it" while she smiled back at me and squeezed my hand.

As I felt his speech go on forever, everything from these past years came back to mind. One moment that I love was a few months after we came back from camp, when Leslie was just as happy as I was.

"_So, he called me late last night" she said, with a smile on her face as we grabbed our books for next period "I wanted to hear everything about the concert but he said that 'I needed my sleep' " she air quoted and sighed, "I feel so uninformed and abandoned."_

_I rolled my eyes "At least he's considerate enough to let you sleep, right?" she then glared at me. She hated when he didn't tell her about his day. _

_She slammed her locker loudly, making me flinch a little "Shane didn't tell you anything either, right?"_

_I shook my head "We didn't talk at all yesterday. I guess he was busy" I looked at the picture of us from last summer in my locker door; the sparkle in our eyes is undeniable. "He texted he was sorry. So it's ok, you know?"_

_Leslie laughed a little "Oh. I see the golden couple's flame is going out" she joked and leaned against the lockers, books in arms "He's just a busy man, they both are. No worries."_

_I nodded and looked at the photo before I closed my locker. I couldn't be happier cause I'm with him; I'm in love with my best friend. _

"_You ready to go?" Leslie asks. I nodded and we walked to our next class. We've only been in school three months and we where going completely crazy. Why we thought school would be better this year than our amazing summer, I really don't know._

The rest of that day was just classes and texting and saying "skinny jeans" instead of thirteen. So maybe I thought of Shane too much that day. But one thing Leslie said has stuck with me to this day…

_"Mitchie, you're a love struck monkey, you know that right?" Leslie laughed as we walked home._

_I rolled my eyes and smiled a little "Can you blame me really? I miss his sweet voice" _

_She scoffed "You have problems." We kept walking, passing our favorite park. "Do you ever wonder, what it would be like if the roles were switched?" _

_"It would be a tad weird, Les" I giggled. I imagined us in tight jeans and rocking out on stage. "Not that bad though"_

_"I mean, would they miss us like we miss them?" she stuck her hands in her jacket pockets. It was a chilly fall day. "Like if we traveled the world and didn't call them, would they freak out and worry as much as we do. Do they feel like this now?" _

_I shrugged and kept quiet. I've never thought of it that way. Never thought of it at all. Maybe they don't miss us at all right now. Who would miss a couple of plain girls when you travel the world all the time and have fun doing something you love and are loved endlessly by every girl?_

_"Well, enough of this sadness. Let's just get to your house, do our homework and just chill out for a while" She smiled brightly at me and ran the short distance that we had to get to the house._

She said those words with no horrible intention, but I have always had it in my mind. While we studied, they kept doing their boy band thing. What was going to happen to us, once we graduate? Once we go and travel to out colleges? What would become of us once their lives got so hectic they could not make time for themselves, let alone us? To this day, everything has been perfect with us but what will the future bring?

"Stand up, Mitch" Leslie pulled at my arm. I spaced out so much, we were about to be declared graduates and throw out caps in the air. "It's time!"

I stood up, hearing all the commotion and the laughter and all I could do was smile and shout along with my classmates as my eyes watered up instantly. And as they said "Class of 2014" all caps flew in the air and tears rolled down my cheeks. I was suddenly attacked by one of the tightest hugs from Leslie I have ever had.

"IT'S OVER! WE MADE IT!" She shouted as she started jumping, forcing me to laugh loudly and jump and hug her closer. "GOOD BYE, HIGHSCHOOL!"

It was finally over. Time to start a new chapter in my life.

* * *

><p>Here it is. Comment and tell me what you think<p>

xox Val


End file.
